Jardiniero
Jardiniero is a character in the Viva Piñata series. He was the original owner of the garden Leafos gives to you and the best gardener on the island. Jardiniero lives in a house nearby the garden. Every few levels, he gives players an upgraded shovel and a title upgrade, until you reach around level fifty where he gives you the "Ultimate Gardener" title. He has 4 children: Stardos (it is heavily implied that he is now Dastardos), Leafos, Storkos, and Sidos (now Seedos). Jardiniero was a great gardener; however, he was separated from his wife (referred to as Mother) in a shipwreck on a search for information on how to obtain a Dragonache. He is wheelchair-bound because of an injury obtained in the same crash. Players can read more about Jardiniero and his great garden in the Journal; new chapters can be obtained from Leafos after leveling-up. He believes that the secret to making a pinata happy is to give it good candy, and he also says that if candy is messed with, bad results are likely to be obtained. History Jardiniero was the best gardener on Piñata Island. He could grow any plant and could attract any piñata, except for one. During his first year at the garden he met his wife, a ship hand. This was before the time of Piñata Central and piñatas had to be carried by boats to the parties. They got married and she was able to stay on the island for one year before the shipping duties called her back to the sea. Over time they had four children, in order of birth, Stardos, Leafos, Storkos, and Seedos. Jardiniero had a pupil, Lester, that he would teach as his student helped around the garden, unfortunately his student did not seem to help. The Master Gardener would always find his student not doing his work and creating "evil" black and red paste. One day Jardiniero had a talk with Lester who said that he just heard of the location of the Dragonache egg. This was Jardiniero's dream, he soon set out with his wife to the secret island that the egg was said to be at. However this was a huge mistake as he would soon find out. Lester offered his red and black candy to Stardos claiming that it would be a shortcut to attracting Piñata. When Jardiniero came back he had trouble walking properly. A Diggerling informed him that that Lester had tricked him into leaving so he could mess up his garden, making him realize that he may have left his children with an old man that he probably shouldn't have trusted. When he came back to the garden his worst nightmare had presented itself to him. The garden he spent his life to build up was severely damaged and basically ruined. Leafos explained that Stardos met Lester in a jungle and when he went out of sight a gang of Ruffians attacked his garden, smashing his buildings, destroying and tearing up his Journal, and put all his Piñatas in a crate to send off to Lester, who Jardiniero called "Pester", and Lester took this name and renamed himself Pester permanently. Storkos stayed on Egg Mountain and had to continue deliver eggs to other gardens. Sidos ran off to the swamps with his Shellybeans who had been his only family for some time, and had taken on some of the Shellybean's aspects such as loving seeds and started calling himself Seedos. Stardos had disappeared since he went into the jungle, and a new creepy person called "Dastardos" now hangs around Jardiniero's garden. Mother was still on an adventure, and has not been seen since. Quotes *''This is an amazing island, and my garden was the most amazing place on this island. I was famous here, but some pest, er- took a dislike to me. To make a long story short, all my hard work was ruined! I often wish that I were young and strong enough to put the garden back in order, but those days are gone...'' Gallery Category:Family Members Category:Game Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans